Take It Out On Me
by LittleLadyHawke7
Summary: And I always know anytime you show up at my door past 11 o'clock that he really must've pissed you off...


**Take It Out On Me**

 **by: LittleLadyHawke7**

Her wet hair clung to her face. You wouldn't know she'd been crying if her eyes weren't red. She thought a walk through the pouring rain would solve things, but all it did was bring her to Dominic's apartment.

She knew it was revenge. She knew it would eventually bite her in the ass and she didn't care. She needed to know that someone would be there in the morning with her. And deep down it would always be Dom.

She stood there facing his door, chest heaving, ready to turn around. Owen had cheated. Again. And she was ready to do the same. Again.

She almost left. Almost went back to Owen and forgave him. Did she really want to sink to level? Then she thought of the girl. Riding him, in their bed, lost in him. She shook her head. This was Dom. It wasn't cheating. Not really.

She raised her hand, shaking, and knocked. She heard shuffling, the sound of his recliner clinking back into an upright position, and then his voice… _"Alright. I gotta go; someone's at the door. Yeah, tomorrow, G'night Brian."_ The door opened.

He saw her. Really saw her. More than the fact that it was way too late for her to be here. More than the fact that she was soaked to the bone. More than the fact that her eyes were swollen and puffy…and he knew.

 _What'd he do this time?_

 _Did he break your heart?_

 _I can tell you been crying._

 _And baby here you are._

"Letty," he breathed. She wasn't sure if it was something in her eyes or if he simply took pity on her but he stepped aside and motioned for her to come inside.

He was shirtless and she was defenseless. His fingers brushed her cheek. "Oh, Letty, what'd he do, baby?"

She shook her head. She was over crying. She didn't deserve this shit. He was the one forcing her back to Dom…over and over again. Because only Dom knew what she really needed.

"You mad, baby?" he whispered. She nodded, refusing to say it out loud. She was so unbelievably mad she was practically scorching on the inside. "Take it out on me, Let. I can make this better, baby. Just take it out me."

 _And I always know anytime you show,_

 _Up at my door past 11 o'clock,_

 _That he really must've pissed you off._

They stared into each other's eyes, a silent agreement that this is what they both wanted. Dom held Letty away at arm's length. He let go of her arms and nodded. "It's okay babe."

Letty pulled her fist back and launched it forward with as much force as she could. It collided with the side of his face with an astounding crack and Letty knew she'd broken a knuckle. His eyes heated and there was no going back now.

Again she pulled back her closed hand but this time he caught it mid swing. He rushed her, forcing her against the wall, knocking down pictures. He pinned her fist above her head and she attached her mouth to his. Tongue shoving past his teeth to fight with his own, she drank him in.

 _Take it out on me._

 _And put your lips on mine._

 _Let me take his wrong and make it right this time._

Her knee came up and smashed into his groin. He released her with a huff long enough for her to land another blow to his face, busting his lip open.

In one swift powerful movement, he gained control over her again, forcing her around, hands behind her back, pressed backwards against his chest. He held her hands in one of his while the other wrapped around her wild hair and ripped her head to the side, exposing her neck which he began to feast on.

 _Yeah, you can just come over,_

 _You ain't gotta call._

 _You always got a shoulder,_

 _Anytime it all goes bad,_

 _When you're bout to break,_

 _When you're mad as hell,_

 _You can always take it out me._

She broke away from him. Spinning around, she grabbed his chin and sucked on his broken lip. He wrapped his arms around her and felt the change in her body. She was coming back up. Up from whatever hell Owen had drug her down into. She was becoming his again.

He pulled away long enough to look at her eyes. There was passion and sex, but the fueled fire of hate and anger was gone and that was when he knew she'd be okay. His movement were slower now—softer. He gently unzipped her leather jacket and pulled the cold damp material down her shoulders.

His finger explored the new exposed skin of her arms, down her sides to the hem of her shirt where he stopped and pulled it up and over her head. His hands roamed her back and it wasn't long before her bra joined the other two in the floor.

 _Take off your coat,_

 _And baby, come on in._

 _Girl let me help,_

 _To get back at him._

Hard nipples from being freezing cold, she pressed against his chest and he breathed in the sweet smell of her skin. He felt her shaking and realized she was sobbing quietly into the crook of his neck. He pulled her away and held her face in his large hands.

"No baby," he said forcing her to look at his eyes. "Don't cry. Not over him. I'll make it better, I promise, love."

He picked her up, wet jeans wrapping around his torso. Her hands cradled the back of his head while his lips met hers. He showered her with gentle, longing kisses and took her to bed…

 _Take it out on me._

 _And put your lips on mine._

 _Let me take his wrong and make it right this time._

 _Yeah, you can just come over,_

 _You ain't gotta call._

 _You always got a shoulder,_

 _Anytime it all goes bad,_

 _When you're bout to break,_

 _When you're mad as hell,_

 _You can always take it out me._

 _You can take it out on me baby._

She laid on top of him, naked skin against skin. His lips pressed against her forehead as he held her tightly. Refusing to let her go, to let her leave.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in the dark. It was the first thing she'd said since she'd come over.

"No, don't be sorry. I can take it. You hit like a girl anyways." He said laughing.

She giggled and he would have drowned in the sound if he could've. "He just makes me so mad, and there's all this pent up frustration, and I just-" she trailed off.

"Letty, you can take it out on me, baby. It's okay."

She sighed and rubbed the side of her cheek into his pec. "Dom…"

"Hmm?" he said lazily, slowing welcoming the sleep that beckoned him slower.

"I don't wanna go back to him."

He breathed a sigh of relief. She was finally his again. They wouldn't have to do this again because he'd never hurt her like Owen. He'd take care of her the way that she should be.

"Go to sleep, Letty."

 _If you ever wanna leave, maybe._

 _In the middle of the night, that's alright…_

 _You can take, take it out on me._

* * *

Random disclaimer here. Don't own anything. Never claim to do. (Does anyone ever care about disclaimers anymore?)

But seriously, Florida Georgia Line's song is amazing. And thanks for reading. Feedback is always valued.


End file.
